I Learned It By Watching You
by Jo The Mage of Breath
Summary: Old 'Creepypasta' from 2012. Open for dramatic readings.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Jia, and I have done horrible things. I've taken lives, subdued innocents to my own malicious hand, and I've forced the people around me into a meticulous hell. But you shouldn't be blaming me for all of this. They had it coming, they all did. I'm just simply doing the rest of the world a favor by throwing them all off the face of the Earth. All the while, I keep a cool grin on my face, put on my black sunglasses, and move on to the next pair of victims.

"But, how?" you may ask. "What has caused you to become the animal you have become?" or "How did your story all culminate together?"

Well, if you really wish to know, it would be wise if you saw my tale…. Right from the very beginning:

I waited inside the orphanage nearby the window as I sat on a padded bench. All I had with me at the moment was an old travel suitcase to my right, and my pug Pops, who was sleeping on my lap. Today was the day that I would get a new family; the day I got adopted. I really wish it was mamma who was adopting me today. I really miss her bright smile, and the way that she would sing to me before bed. But ever since I've been sent to the orphanage, I never got to see or hear from her again. Mamma told me that one day we would be together again one day. Every day, I've been hoping that I would get to see her, exactly like she promised. "_You are my bambina, my little dolce agnello_. _And it will always be like that. And never forget the name _Horenso. _Because that is what you are._" Oh, how I longed to be with her again. The only thing resembling her spirit to me was Pops, whom of which I got on my seventh birthday as a newborn pup. He's been my best friend ever since then, and I hardly went anywhere without him.

I then saw a car pull up into the driveway when I looked out the window. It definitely wasn't mamma's car. Hers was much neater. The car I saw was old, and it looked like it had repairs done on it multiple times. It looked like something from a horror movie almost. "_Well… maybe the people who adopted me won't be so bad." _I thought. Once the car was parked, I saw three figures step out of it. The first person I saw was a tall and muscular man, with dark brown hair with a thin, barely noticeable mustache. His eyes were a deep blue, and they had a small tint of sky blue to them. He was dressed in a vintage umber suit, along with black men's dress shoes. My guess was that he was either planning to go to work or he had just finished. The next person that I saw was a woman, who looked to be fairly young, maybe somewhere in her late twenties to early thirties. She had bright and curly red-brown hair that came down to her shoulders, with chocolate brown eyes that complimented her heart-shaped face. She was wearing a blue dress with white two and a half inch heels. She looked a really nice and fun person to be around, unlike the man who seemed more serious. Finally, the final figure was another male, but he appeared to be in his early teens, about thirteen years old, just about six years older than me, maybe seven. He had messy brown hair with the same eyes as the woman. He also had muscle, but not as much as the older man. He was about the same height as the woman, who I assumed was his mother, if not, a tad shorter.

I was too busy playing with Pops by the window to notice that the three people I noticed before had walked in. The two adults and a receptionist talked briefly. "Jia, honey. Your new family's here." One of the receptionists called out to me. I got up, embraced Pops in my right arm and held onto the handle of my suitcase with my left hand. I walked up to the trio in front of me, who looked upon my stature, as if they were inspecting me. The husband nodded, and took a step towards me.

"My name is Aldrick Nimitz, or 'Al' for short. This is my wife Irma and my son Gunter." Alrick introduced himself and the others.

"It's nice to meet you." I said, giving a little nod. "I'm Jianna, but everyone calls me Jia."

"I see…" Aldrick replied, somewhat uninterested. He looked me over once again. I was starting to get uncomfortable with him staring at me, but I tried not to let it show. He then noticed Pops in my posession. "There's just one more thing we need to take care of…"

I looked down at Pops, then back to Aldrick. _He wouldn't, would he? He couldn't possibly be thinking about… _Aldrick looked over at the receptionist, and nodded. As if on cue, the receptionist began to take away Pops from my possesion. I tried to keep him in my arms, and tried to let Pops stay with me. But alas, the receptionist managed to pry Pops from my grasp. "Pops!" I called out as the receptionist took him away, and while I heard Pops whimper, as if calling out to me. I looked back at Aldrick, and the expression on my face asked why he allowed to take Pops away from me, one of my only true friends.

"We have enough German dogs back at home as it is." Said Irma. "I'm sure you'll like ours just as much as your.. Erm, Pops, dear." I looked at her in a toned down expression of dismay. Another thing I wondered at the moment was why she said that they had enough _German _dogs.

After some time inside the orphanage, the Nimitz family and I headed out to the old car. Aldrick and Irma got the front seat, while me and Gunter got the back seat. My suitcase was below my feet, sort of acting like an ottoman. When we pulled out of the driveway, Gunter informed me about a fourth family member: Uncle Waldo. From what I've gathered from Gunter, he was a wellfare leech who was staying at their place because he got kicked out of his appartment for not paying his rent, in which he has done multiple times. Aldrick yelled at him for calling Waldo a wellfare leech, saying that he has a day job. Gunter soon retorted with saying that Waldo hasn't been able to hold down a job for more than two weeks. The bickering escalated after that point, and I tried to drown out the noise by daydreaming as I looked out the moving cars window. But that came with no prevail. The noise of Gunter and Aldrick yelling at each other sounded like metallic drums in my ear.

Finally, a new voice came up. It was Irma's, and boy was she mad. "Will the both of you be quiet?! I can't leave you two alone to a conversation for five minutes, can't I?! Now either you two be quiet, or I'm taking over the wheel and leaving you stranded on the road with the vultures! God, it's like living with two five year olds!"

That seemed to settle down Aldrick and Gunter for a while. They were completely silent throughout the trip, and nobody spoke another word to each other, not even to me. The only sound that I could hear at the moment was the sound of the car engine and the road below us. The silence was almost eerie, and had a faint sense of trouble to it. It was rather unsettling, to say the least.

We finally made our destination as the rickety old car parked itself into a vertical concrete driveway. Aldrick and Irma stepped out of the car from the front, Gunter got out from the left of the car while I left through the right, carrying my bag with me. I looked up at the two story home that awaited me. The house was painted a cream-ish beige color, and there were three windows that faced the front of the house: two on the lower level horizontal to one another, and one on the upper level, sort of in between the two windows below it, but vertical to them. The house also had a porch, and as I peaked my head to sneak a peak at the back, I saw that there was also a back patio.

"Jianna! Hurry up and get inside!" Aldrick exclaimed, startling me a little. I obeyed him, and quickly made my way to the entrance of the house, not wanting to test him, or risk being abandoned on the first day. I also noticed that he called me Jianna. I already said that is was acceptable to call me Jia, but I guess he likes to be formal. It still kind of got my goat, but I just simply ignored this and met up with the others inside.

When I got inside, some of the first things I saw was a thick brown carpet, a set of side stairs at the end of the living room, green curtains from both the windows that let some sunlight into the house, some mounted animal heads on the walls in the living room, and when I turned my head, a man sitting on a recliner watching TV. The man looked up at us. "Hey, is that the kid you were talking about?"

"Yes, Waldo. This is Jianna." Irma replied to the man. So that was Uncle Waldo, huh? A bit chubbier than I thought, but he had a full head of hair on him, including a beard. He was also wearing a hunter's jacket, in which it was zipped all the way down, revealing a white V-neck shirt.

"Oh, please. Call me Jia…" When I turned my eye to Irma, she had a strict look on her face, as if forbidding me to use the name Jia. A small shiver was sent down my spine, and I gulped, facing Waldo with both eyes once again. "Nevermind…"

"Oh, that's no trouble to me at all, child! If it's Jia you want to be called, then it's Jia you'll stay as to me!" Waldo chuckled lightheartedly. He had a German accent to him, which I thought gave him a Santa-like complex in terms of personality. I felt a sense of security around him, the first time I've ever felt that since meeting the Nimitz family.

Aldrick glared at him. "It's _Jianna_, Waldo. And it's going to stay that way." He said in a tone as cold as ice. As a result, Waldo slowly removed his sunny demeanor and went back to silently watching TV. Gunter had already taken a seat on a couch right next to the recliner, and joined Waldo in watching the History channel.

After he looked to Gunter, Aldrick and Irma looked to me, with almost soulless eyes. Whatever light was left in them was suddenly diminished when I looked at them. "Come with us, Jianna. We have some rules that need to be… explained."

They beckoned me into the kitchen, in which I followed them. Aldrick and Irma sat across from me at an oval dining table. Whatever I was in store for, I wasn't comfortable with already. Especially when they were staring at me with those cold, heartless eyes.

"Jianna, since you now live under our roof, you'll now have to abide by our rules." Aldrick firmly stated. "First off: your curfew is strictly at 10:30 pm _sharp_."

_Okay, I can live with that. _I thought to myself.

"Second: Everyone, including you, has to do their share of work around the house." Irma continued.

_Okay, _I thought. _So far, so good…_

"Third: You are to do _exactly_ as you are told."

_Uh huh….. _While they were listing the rules, I would give a nod of approval, showing that I understood what they were saying. The next few rules were simple enough, such as no talking back, treating the other members of the household with respect, and to tell the truth. But then things started getting weird.

"You are to stay inside the house at all costs. If you feel the need to wander outside, do so only briefly and within our field of vision. If we aren't available, then it would be wise just to stay out in the yard, or don't go outside _at all_. Unless you choose to take up a sport like the rest of us." Irma said in a rather calm and collected voice. I wasn't sure as to why she and Aldrick wanted e to stay indoors. I'm a bit of an outdoors person myself, so that rule was going to be kind of tough on me.

"You are to only leave the house to go to school, and to come straight back home. The only other case is to watch Gunter's mixed martial arts presentations." Aldrick stated, his voice getting a little raspier and stricter, as if he wanted nobody to hear in on our conversation.

"If you choose to have any guests over, you are one hundred percent responsible for them." Irma had her hands clasped together on the table.

"Finally, failure is not an option in this house. _Everything must be perfect_." Aldrick announced, with him and Irma glaring at me. "Any inadequacy to follow these set rules will result in dire consequences."

Irma and Aldrick got up from their seats. Just before they left, the two turned back to me. Aldrick spoke in a cold, deep voice. "If you think life here is going to be a fabulous walk in the part, don't press your luck. And don't even think about calling us such demeaning Italian names as 'mamma' or 'papa' either. You are only to refer to us as Irma and Aldrick. Nothing more, nothing less. You are not a part of this family, and never will be. You will _never _be one of us."

I felt like I just got interrogated for a crime; I was the criminal, and he and Irma were the officers. Aldrick left, leaving Irma and me alone together in the desolate space that we're currently sharing together. If Aldrick was as cold as the Arctic, I'd hate to see what Irma was like.

Irma had her eyes locked on me for a full ten seconds. "You'll be getting the guest room right across the hall from Gunter's bedroom upstairs. You'll know when you find it. Oh, and one more thing: school starts tomorrow, so I suggest you wear something sharp."

Irma finally left me alone in the kitchen as I sat at the table. This place was already beginning to feel like boot camp with all its restrictions its placed upon me so far. I sighed quietly, and let my head lower. Now I wanted my mamma here now more than ever. These people didn't feel like parents at all; it felt like I was just being used as an accessory. I felt my heart sink as I got up from my chair and force myself out of the kitchen with my suitcase. I passed the family watching TV together in the living room as I shot a brief glance at them. They didn't see me, as if I never existed. The only one that bothered to notice me was Waldo, and he gave me a sympathy look in return. I gave a not-so-convincing smile back, as I made my way up the stairs. From that day, I was a prisoner of the Nimitz family.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't find anything that sharp or fancy in the selection of clothing that I had with me. Most of my clothes were ones that were made for the spring and summer. The closest thing to that was a denim crescent skirt, a ruffled purple blouse, a pair of black tights, and a pair of blue Mary-Jane shoes with ribbons on the outward side of each shoe. I brushed my hair in the mirror that was inside the bathroom, making sure that no extra hair got in my face. I finally used a hairclip to pull some hair back from the left side of my head. I took one last evaluation of myself, making sure that I looked presentable, not only for the Nimitz family, but for my new second grade class as well.

"Jianna!" Irma called downstairs from the living room. "It's almost time to leave for school!"

I quickly ran into my room, where it was painted rose pink with a vanity, a closet, and a bed that was parallel to the mirror, which was vertical to my door. I grabbed my school bag that was laying on my bed, filled it with my new school supplies, and rushed downstairs. When I got to the rest of the family, I stood up straight, while also straightening out my clothing. Then, I waited for the verdict. Irma overlooked my outfit, straightening out some parts that I missed. Irma made a 'tsk' sound about two or three times, and shook her head lightly. "Well, it's just going to have to do for now, I guess." Irma gave me my school lunch, which was placed inside a pink and yellow lunchbox with Princess Belle on it. With a black marker, it was labeled "Property of Jianna Nimitz" on the back.

Irma led me and Gunter to the rickety old car while Aldrick took a dark green truck, in which he drove off to work in. Gunter sat in front with Irma, while I had to sit in the back. On our trek to school, I looked out the window to see other children getting on school buses leading to different directions. Some were even in school uniforms, heading to private school. When I wasn't looking out the window, I ended up dozing off here and there because of how early I had to wake up in the morning.

Whenever I would doze off, they were usually small cat naps at best. I tried to prevent myself from falling asleep, and Irma did a good job of keeping me awake by smacking me in the leg while she was talking to me. Gunter was already at the middle school by the time she smacked me. From what information I got from her, the elementary school I would be going to taught kindergarten through fourth grade, and was just another five minutes away. Gunter was dropped off at Bayside Middle School, which taught fifth through eighth grade, were I would be in three years.

Irma pulled up to a parking lot of a large, light brown building. Up near the entrance, I could see a brick sign with text that had the words "Stormonth Elementary" plastered on it. Irma parked the car right where the front entrance was, and I got out of the car with my bag and lunch as soon as she let me. I turned around to see if Irma had anything to say to me before leaving, like where my class was or how to find my way around the place. All she said to me was "Good luck. You're going to need it." before starting up the car once more and driving away. I imagined that she would be more motherly in this type of situation, but then again she didn't seem to be that motherly towards me to begin with.

As I looked up at the school, I heard myself gulp. Well, it was now or never. Make an impression or not be there at all. I clutched the straps of my backpack, took a deep breath, and slowly made my way inside the building. When I entered the building, I found myself being caught in an invisible cloak of peace and serenity. I watched all the smiling faces of the children that passed by me, and the parents telling their children how amazing they were. If mamma were here, she'd say I was more than amazing. That I was perfect. The other adults had cheerful vibes to them, making them seem less frightening. There were also some pleasant and motivational posters posted on the walls, such as "Keep Up The Good Work!" and "Go For It, And Do Your Very Best!" I smiled at the designs of the posters, which gave me a sense of balance and harmony. I was hardly here for a day, and already the school gave me peace of mind, a place where I could get away from all the troubles of the Nimitz family. I felt bubbly inside, wanting to start anew here.

But then the bell rang, and soon students from every angle started piling into the building, making the once open and free building feel restricted and crowded. Amidst the crowd, one of the teachers noticed me and pulled me over to the side of the hall. "You're Jianna Nimitz, aren't you?"

I nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Well, I'm Mrs. Bailey, and according to my list, you're the latest addition to my class. So why don't you come with me and we can got to class together?" Her voice seemed kind, and sounded southern. Like Irma expected, I wanted to make a good first impression. I nodded, and followed her over to the very last room in the hall to the left. When we entered the room, some warm colors popped out at me, along with some decorations that I'm guessing that the teacher and the other kids made themselves. The room was painted green, my favorite color.

The school bell wrang, and after reciting the Pledge of Allegance, the students all sat two to a table and Mrs. Bailey stood next to me in front of the class. "Class, we have a new student joining us today. This is Jianna Nimitz, and she's from Farmington."

"Hi, Jianna!" The class announced to me in a chipper tone.

"Jianna, is there anything you'd like to say before we get started?" Mrs. Bailey looked to me.

I scanned my eyes throughout the classroom. The students seemed like a friendly bunch, and they seemed to be interested in my presence. I bet they wouldn't mind if they labeled me Jia. I smiled, and said, "You can all just call me Jia if you'd like."

"Alright, now that we have that little bit of information out of the way, we can now start todays lessons. Jia, you can take a seat over there next to Liu." Mrs. Bailey said as she went back over to her desk.

I went over to the boy that was alone at his spot, and sat on the right side of him. Liu had slightly long brown hair and innocent blue eyes, and wore a navy blue polo shirt with beige shorts and white shoes. When I looked over at his paper when we were given our first worksheet for the day, at first I thought he spelt his own name wrong. It was spelt L-I-U instead of L-O-U. I didn't want to make a big deal about the issue, so I just continued on with following the lesson. I also noticed that he seemed to be quite shy, and would speak a little quietly when called to answer a question.

Recess came by at around three hours or so, and we were let out to play with the other second graders and the third graders in the school outside. There was plenty of space to roam around within the area, so I decided to see what there was to play with or explore. Of course, there were different kids around off with their own groups, but I didn't have anyone to hang around with. I hugged my homemade rag doll, Tesoro, and nuzzled her against my chest. I then noticed Liu, who was tagging along another boy like a lost puppy. This boy had brown hair that was darker than Liu's, and wasn't as long. He appeared to also be a little bit older than him, possibly by either a few months or a year. _Maybe Liu has some trouble making friends, and only sticks to him. _I thought. It made a bit of sense, seeing how he'd been so timid in class today. I then decided to walk up towards the two boys. Maybe we could become good friends. I smiled optimistically as I walked in their direction. But then, I heard a new voice nearby me.

"Hey, you! With the doll!" A girl called out in my direction, walking towards me. Seeing as though I was the only girl available with a doll in their possesion, I put together that she was talking to me. I turned around, seeing one of the girls from my class. Dominique, I think it was.

"Yeah?" I answered.

Dominique stood in front of me defiantly, with her hands on her hips. "You're the new kid, right? The one who's _adopted_?"

The way she said that word, _adopted_, made it sound utterly disgusting, as if being adopted was a bad thing. And how did she know that I was adopted?

I nodded, feeling uncomfortable around this girl. "Yeah…"

Dominique snorted. "Guess your mommy didn't want you, huh? I wouldn't blame her. Look at your weird clothes. And _that _thing." Dominique pointed to Tesoro.

"But... my mamma did want me... she never wanted anything bad to happen to me..." I looked down at my attire. "And these were the only fancy clothes I had on me at the moment... and what's wrong with my doll? She's very special, you know. My mamma made it for me."  
Dominique snorted again, sounding like a pig. "Your doll is ugly, your clothes are ugly, and your mommy didn't want you~." Dominique turned her last statement into a chant, and I saw a few of the other girls starting to join in.

"No! It's not true! It's not true! She said we would be together again one day! And Tesoro is not ugly! And neither are my clothes!" I began to feel my heart sink, but I tried to stand my ground. But instead, their chant grew louder and louder. I put my hands to my ears with my hands on my knees, wanting them to stop. Tesoro was in my right hand as I covered my ears and shook my head.

"HEY! Leave her alone!" I heard a voice along with some footsteps. I looked up, and saw the boy that Liu was hanging out with had stepped in between me and the relentless group of girls taunting me.

Dominique's smile seemed to slip a bit. "Oh look, the freak is protecting the adoptee. Why don't you just go skin a cat or something, Jeff?"  
_Jeff… So that's his name… _I thought.

"Leave him alone!" I said, as I got up off the ground with Tesoro in my possession as I stood beside Jeff. I figured I might as well return the favor, seeing as though we now both had a common enemy.

Dominique's sneer only grew wider. "What are you gonna do about it, Little Miss Adoptee?"

Jeff grew visibly frustrated hearing this and stepped forward again**. **"You better back off, or I'll bring Crazy Eights in for pet day again! Remember last time, when he crawled into your lunchbox?"

_Crazy Eights? _I thought. _Sounds like a game for toddlers…. _I looked over and saw two girls with scared faces. Jeff smirked at their terrified expressions.  
"Y-You better not….." Dominique said, afraid.  
"Oh, I will. And he will crawl all over you and get webs all over your clothes and in your hair!" He put his hands up and waved his fingers like a spider. Dominique and the other girls shrieked and ran off.  
"Heh, bunch of chickens." Jeff chuckled.

"Hey… thanks." I got up the courage to say, lifting myself from off the ground. I swiped off some of the gravel dirt and nustled Tesoro into my right arm.

Jeff turned around and stuck his hand out to me.  
"We haven't really been introduced. My name's Jeffery, but everyone calls me Jeff. What's your name?" He asked.

I brought out my free hand, and smiled shyly. "I'm Jianna... but everybody I used to know called me Jia."

Jeff looked puzzled by this "Don't your ... um, foster parents call you that?" He seemed embarrassed for saying the word 'foster'.

"Umm... yeah. They call me Jianna..." I said, looking down a tad.

"Wow, that's... weird. Hah…. Well, looks like I'll have to call you that from now on Jia! From here on out, you and I are friends."  
Jeff gave a thumbs up and smiled.

Feeling safe by his prescence, I smiled back, officially cementing our friendship between me, Jeff, and Liu. We've been pretty good friends throughout the next couple of days, usually playing outside during recess and having lunch at the same table during lunch. We shared a few common interests, particularly things that most people would find very unusual, especially with me and Jeff. We would also ride the same bus together home from school, and both our houses were directly across the street from one another.  
That is until Jeff had to stay home because he was sick with the flu. I decided that it would be in my best interest to make him a "Get Well Soon" card, and drop them off at his house after school. I started getting to work on it during recess, with some creative advice from Liu. We both sat on the smooth asphalt of the playground, crayons and colored pencils strewn about us.  
"Jeff is gonna love this!" Exclaimed Liu, which received a smile and an "Uh-huh!" of approval from me.  
"Aww, what's wrong with your back-up freak _adoptee_?" Asked Dominique smugly as she went over to us, and still playing the adoptee card as usual.  
I looked over at her. "He's sick with the flu, so we're making a card for him." I stated honestly.

Dominique stepped closer so her shadow fell over the card. "Humph, and I thought freaks didn't get sick. Let me see it!" before either of us could move, Dominique snatched up the unfinished card.  
"Hey! Give it back!" I exclaimed as I turned around. "That's for Jeff!"

"Does it look like I care?" She held the card up as Liu stood, mustering up his courage, and lunged for the card.

"Give It BACK!" He shouted.

Dominique held the card above Liu's head, waving it around before crumpling it into a ball and throwing it over the fence. "Oops! Look at what you did. Guess freaky isn't gonna get his precious little card now huh? Hahahaha!"

I growled, feeling myself tense up. I clenched my fists. I felt a untamed anger grow inside of me. "You had absolutely no right to do that!"

Dominique stood triumphantly, pushing liu onto the ground "I can do whatever I want to, and you freaks have no say in it!"  
The principal stepped up behind her and bellowed, "Is that so Dominique? I wonder what your parents would have to say to _that_!"  
Dominique jumped and turned quickly. "P-P-Principal Murray! I- I-"  
"I don't want to hear it Dominique. I saw what you did to these poor kids and you should feel terrible. To my office." He said sternly. His giant like figure sent a shiver down my spine, and I could tell that Dominique was obviously nervous.  
"Bu-"  
"_NOW!_" He exclaimed in a deep vioce.

Whatever anger resided inside me died a little when the principal escorted Dominique to his office. I smiled a little bit, knowing that Dominique would get her much needed punishment. But still... I had a strange feeling inside of me... I couldn't quite tell what it was like... It was like I had a strong feeling to pursue Dominique on my own. I looked back over to Liu, who was still on the ground. I helped him up while asking, "Are you okay?"

Liu grabbed my hand as he was pulled back up to his feet. "I'm alright. I sure hope she gets what she deserves! What are we gonna do about the card though? It's ruined…"

"I'm not sure... I can just make the card back at my house, and you can sign it when I bring it over to school tomorrow." I suggested.

"Sure, that sounds good." Suddenly he winced and looked down at his arm. There was a small cut there from when Dominique pushed him. "Aw man! I hope she gets detention."  
"Yeah! Maybe even for the rest of the year!" I said. I saw the cut on his arm. "And nobody deserves to get treated like that!"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Later that day, I was working on the final finishing touches to the card upstairs in my room. The card was decorated with some small crayon drawings and stickers of some of Jeff's favorite things. On the front of the card, it said, _To Jeff_ in red marker. Inside the card, it said, _Hope You Get Well Soon! _written in different color crayons for each letter. On the back was where me and Liu would sign both our names, along with some space for other things we want to write down. /P

I was still mad at Dominique for destroying the previous card me and Liu made. She's been on my case ever since I first showed up to school. Maybe she's like that towards everyone. At least the principal found out about her latest escapades, but I wish I could have done something about it myself. I remembered the feeling that she had when she crumpled up the original and flung it over the fence. It was like an angry sort of pain, the type of anger that should have been released in some way. I felt that it should have been used on Dominique. After all, everyone at school was either tortured by her on a constant basis or on her side. I felt like proper justice hadn't been done here, and it should have been up to me to end her reign of terror on the school. And the other girls she hangs around aren't much better…

"Jianna! Get your lazy ass down to the kitchen! It's time for dinner!" Aldrick called from downstairs. I sighed, wondering if he'll ever truly accept me as being part of the Nimitz family. I felt more like an unneeded accessory than a daughter. I hid the card in my backpack and quickly headed downstairs, as I didn't want to dissapoint the Nimitz Family. As I ate dinner with the others, I let my mind wander, as the others didn't want to hear a word from me, other than me asking to be excused after my portion was completed. Not once did they ask me how my school life was, or if I had made any new friends. They just talked amongst themselves, not even bothering me to include me in any of their conversations. Whenever Waldo tried to include me in something, Irma and Aldrick would just give him a death stare, Waldo kept silent for a few seconds, and then they would continue with their talk.

While delved into my thoughts, I tried to figure out why I had the feeling to do such horrible things to Dominique. I wasn't sure why… but it felt…. Good…


	3. Chapter 3

Me and Liu both managed to complete the cards by signing both our names with green with purple crayons for my name, and red with blue crayons for Liu's. Liu said that Jeff was getting better each day, and that he might be well enough to come back to school on Monday. Today was Friday, so plenty of recuperation back at his house for today and the weekend would do him good. /P

Monday, before school started, me and Liu sat in the playground. Jeff was really happy about the card we made and thanked me with a surprise hug. "Gotcha! Hah, thanks for the card. It was really cool of you guys."

I hugged back, grinning. "Aw, it was no trouble."

Suddenly, a shadow fell over us. "Awww, isn't that cute? Freaky likes adoptee. Where're you gonna take her for your date freaky? The graveyard?"

I blushed, pulling away from Jeff. "Would you leave us alone already? And stop calling us those names!"

Dominique stepped forward and poked me in the chest. "Not on your life _adoptee_."

Without warning, Jeff stood and pushed Dominique away. "Don't touch her!"

I scowled at Dominique. "And stop calling me Adoptee already!"

Dominique scowled back over at Jeff. "_Fine_ I'll leave you and your freak of a boyfriend alone." She trudged away, rubbing the shoulder where Jeff pushed her.

"He is not a freak!" I called out to her. I slowly calmed down, with my cheeks still pink.  
I felt Jeff put his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, it's alright. I mean, it's not like what she said was an insult…" He looked around, his face slightly pink. Just then the bell rang. "See you at recess, okay?"

"O-Okay..." I stuttered a little. Me and Liu both returned to class and went on with the day. That day went a bit slower than the other days, and I couldn't get my mind off of Jeff. Granted, I was paying attention in class, but whatever little attention I had was on him. The day was eventually over, and me, Jeff, and Liu were at our regular spots on the bus: Me next to the window on Jeff's right side, and Liu in the seat across from us.

Liu was staring towards the back of the bus for some reason. I turned in my seat to see what he was looking at. What I saw was a girl with dark hair and glasses, who was drawing in a notebook.  
"Liu, stop looking like a creep." Jeff said bluntly.  
"Hey! I'm admiring from afar." Liu retorted.  
Jeff rolled his eyes at this and turned to me. "He probably doesn't even know what that means. Poor kid's love struck."

I giggled, but then it slowly died away. Was I also... love struck? I mean, we've been friends for about a month now. Is it too soon to say that I am? That's when I noticed that my hand and his were lightly touching at the fingers. Jeff noticed this too and blushed a bit. Without a word, he slid his hand under mine, gripped it and looked away. Why was he looking away? I blushed, feeling my heart beat a little faster. I lightly gripped back, up until we got to our next bus stop.

As the bus rolled away, Jeff and me stood still holding hands  
"... So... um... see you tomorrow." He let go of my hand and walked with Liu across to their house. Halfway there, Jeff pushed Liu, and Liu laughed.

I blushed, as my hand grew clammy. I turned back to my house, and made my way to the front door. I entered in the house and closed the front door, and saw Aldrick giving me a death stare. I also noticed that he had a foul odor to him, as if he hadn't showered in weeks. He was also staggering a little bit, trying to keep his balance. This obviously couldn't be any good at all.  
"Who the hell was that?!" Aldrick boomed.  
"Th-that was Jeff, Aldrick.. he's a friend from school..."**  
** Aldrick grabbed my chin hard and forced me to look up at him. His eyes were red rimmed and blood shot. I'd recognized those type of eyes anywhere. That's when it hit me. He'd been drinking. "That boy looks like _more_ than your _friend_. You dirty little whore! As long as you live here, I will not stand for anything of this sort! Do you understand me?! If I catch you with him _one more time_ I will call the orphanage and tell them that you are the worst child I have ever had in my custody! You will be labeled as a problem child and _no one_ will want you! I'll make _sure of it_!"

I slowly backed away from him in fear. I then tried to form the proper words to him. "Aldrick, please… I'm not a bad child, I just-"

Before I could complete my sentence, Aldrick punched me in the face, leading me to stagger and lean on a small table beside me with a lamp on it. Suddenly, he held a bottle in his hand. I felt pain in my head, along with a sharp pain in side of my face. I faltered and grunted in pain, lowering to the ground while covering my face. I then vaguely saw Irma pulling Aldrick away from me. Then everything went black.

I eventually came to on the bedroom couch, feeling a sharp pain in my head. As I felt it, I also noticed that there was some sort of bandage along my head and my left eye. It was definitely some type of gauze.

"Ouch..." I said to myself quietly, feeling the gauze. The gauze extended from the top of my head to about the middle of my left cheek, maybe higher.

That's when I noticed that Irma was sitting by the couch, apparently waiting for me to wake up. She kept a tissue to her hand, with a guilty expression on her face. "Oh my god Jianna, you're awake! I was so worried! When you passed out I thought the worst!"

I turned to Irma. I found it somewhat strange that she ignored me and was strict towards me before, yet she was being kind and sympathetic to me now.  
"W-What happened, Irma?" I said, attempting to sit up, but the pain in my head kept me from doing so.

"Aldrick got a little overboard and hit you. He had just lost his job. It was wrong of him to do it…" She went quiet for a moment. "But I do think he's right about that boy."

I was shocked on the inside. "But... he and Liu are the only friends I've got at school, Irma." I said in a concerned voice.

Irma pushed a stray piece of hair off of me forehead. "I know dear, but you're simply too young to have a boyfriend. Maybe if you try hard enough you could make some other friends."  
"I'm not even sure if that's how I truly feel about him..." I said, feeling at the gauze. "Besides, Dominique is saying things about me and them that aren't true."

"Maybe it's you that did something to upset her in some way. I wouldn't be surprised if that were the case…" Irma said, slowly returning to her normal demeanor. "Look, I'm going to call in one of the doctors from the hospital to come over. Hopefully one of them should be off today…" Irma left the room to start making calls, leaving me alone to my own devices.

Fortunately, one of them had the day off and was able to come by the house. The doctor patched me up, almost as good as new. The doctor also had given me an eye patch to wear later when the scar over my eye wasn't as bad. The reason for me having to wear an eye patch later on was currently unknown to me. The doctor didn't need to put in any stitches, since Irma had already done so when I was unconscious. The doctor said it might take a few days for a few weeks for the scars to heal up, and advised me to drink plenty of water, eat well, get plenty of rest. You know, the usual stuff that doctors usually say in this type of situation. In the meantime, I didn't get to go to school. At least I no longer had to put up with Dominique, but at the same time I missed Jeff and Liu greatly. I thought about what they might be doing without me, and I longed to play with them like I used to. Why couldn't I be with my friends? I mean, duh, so my scar could heal, but still… why couldn't I go outside and play like the other kids? And for that matter, why wasn't I allowed to be associated as a Nimitz?

Why did they even adopt me in the first place when clearly they don't want me around at all? All they've done for me was give me shelter and food, but that was it. They never gave me anything else that a true family would give to their child, an adopted child nonetheless. Ever since I've stepped foot in this house, I've felt a slow, but definite feeling grow inside of me. A type of loathing for these people came into play, and every day of the week that was filled with their lashing out at one another, along with their physicall and verbal abuse directed at me, the feeling only grew worse and worse as those following events did. My scar eventually healed to the point where I no longer needed an eye patch, but the growing pain deep inside of me only grew worse. I knew that it was only a matter of time before it would completely consume me from the inside out. I had to get it out somehow. Taking my anger out on miscellaneous objects weren't doing it for me. It had to be something that I could see suffer. It had to be something that I could see slip away from life. At that moment, I fully realized that it had to be a living thing. A human. I've had dreams relating to murder before, but back then I would end up a nervous wreck after waking up. But now, things were different. For some peculiar reason, I was less afraid by those nightmares. The hauntings from those vivid illusions became less unusual and more normal. Before I knew it, I was contemplating killing off the people I knew, save for Jeff and Liu of course. I was originally going to try my hand on some kind of animal, but I could never get myself to do so. My only anger stayed with other humans, where it most likely will stay. The urge to kill, or harm at the very least, was itching underneath my skin like fleas on a dog's fur. It was like a physiological need, causing me more pain if I didn't do anything to resolve the problem. With every passing week, turned into a month. It was starting to become the end of the school year, and most children would be ecstatic. But I was writhing mentally, sometimes scratching myself until I began to bleed, and even lick at it occasionally, because for some odd reason Aldrick and Irma would have me consume some of my own exposed blood before getting a band-aid for me, which was usually small.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to do something. After school one day when the others were out, I went up to my room and started making a list of names with checkboxes next to them. I wrote down the names of the people I hated the most, including people at my school, in the neighborhood, and even people I observed from the neighborhood that have been guilty of doing horrible things. I decided that tomorrow I would get started. And who would be my first victim, you ask? Dominique of course.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a sunny day on the playground at Stormonth Elementary. I had fully recovered from the injury I received by Aldrick's drunken hand. Everyone noticed my scar, thus I instantly became the center of attention. Everyone at school was glad that I was okay... that is, all except one.  
"Hey Adoptee! What's with the scar? The mirror shatter when you looked into it?" Dominique said.

I glared at her a little bit, wanting to do her in this second. "If you should know, Dominique, my dad did it..."**  
**Dominique chuckled at this. "Wow, your _real_ parents didn't want you, and your _fake_ parents hate you enough to hit you. Isn't that _wonderful_! You have a cruddy social life and an equally cruddy family life! No wonder you hang out with the Baby and the Freak."**  
**I growled a little. I glared at her, sending daggers in her direction. I walked up to her, my fists clenched in the pockets in my pants. "You're only saying that because you're just using me as a way to escape your own problems. Well, that just won't work on me this time."

A smug smile formed on Dominique's face. "I don't have any problems, but at least I have parents."

I felt my fists clench harder. I was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt that she was a troubled kid, but that line was drawing thin really fast. "Really now? Using blood parents as a crutch against me... now that I think about it, it seems highly plausible coming from the likes of _you_."

Dominique looked up a bit as if deep in thought. "Maybe, your _real_ mother is a dirty whore working on the street. One of her customers must have gotten her pregnant. That's why she didn't want you! You would have made her lose her job!"  
Dominique cackled at her horrible remark. The girls around her looked on in shock at what she just said. My face flushed red with pure, boiling rage. I growled as I took my hands from out of my pockets. I then had my face up in hers, which made her silent. "Don't you even _dare_ talk about my mamma like that." I said icily. "If you wanna start something with me, then we'll settle it after school. In the forest. _Come alone._" That's all I said, before walking away from her.

Later after school, I saw Dominique come to the clearing in the middle of the forest. "Heh, I'll bet she won't even show up. She's probably scared of the dark. Little brat is all talk. I'll show her."

I came out from my hiding spot from behind a large oak tree. I then approached her, with my hands in the pockets of my jacket. I then said calmly, "Hello Dominique. Fancy seeing you here in these parts."

Dominique turned around to face me. "Hmph, you actually showed up. I was getting bored adoptee, thinking you'd chickened out. I think it would've been better for you to have stayed home, 'cause now I'm gonna rearrange your face!"

I smirked at her evilly. "Really now?" I said, taking out my hands, in which I had a little surprise waiting for her in them.

Dominique's eyes instantly went to my hand. "W-what the-? What the hell?"

I felt my grin grow wider as I inched closer to her. "What's wrong, Dominique? Are you scared?"

"Hell no! Why would I be scared of a spineless little freak like you?" I grinned even wider at this. I could _feel_ the fear in Dominique's voice.

"Stop denying it, Dominique. You're scared." I said in a sadistic manor, revealing what I had in my hand: some string, and a sewing needle.

Dominique took one look at the objects that I held and burst out laughing. "What, are you gonna fix my sweater or something?! HAH! That's Pathetic!"  
My smile felt like it was growing to both sides of my head.  
"You're gonna be in for it Dominique..." I said icily. That's when I tackled her and threw her to the ground. Before she could get up, I got on top of her, with both of my legs acting as barriers to keep her from getting away.  
Dominique was stunned into silence for a second. "_WHAT THE HELL?! GET OFF OF ME YOU LOSER_! I'm telling my _MOTHER_! She'll tell the Principal, and he'll kick you out and tell your _FAKE_ parents! Then you'll be hauled back to the dump you came from with all the other _FREAKS_!"

The now mundane words no longer had any effect on me. By that time, I had managed the string into the sewing needle hole. I leaned down, and held the sharp end of the needle to her lips. "You talk too much, you know that? We should definitely do something about that..."

"_What do you mean?! What the hell are you DOING?!"_ The sharp end of the needle stuck into Dominique's flesh and pushed through the other side. She screamed and thrashed her head from side to side. I giggled as I guided the needle through Dominique's blood on her lips. Dominique squirmed, trying to break free, which made me hold her still harder and the blood rush out quicker. I led the needle and string halfway through her mouth at this point. "Here's to you, bitch."

Dominique sobbed and screamed as the needle pushed through her skin over and over. Her lips were coated in blood as Dominique kept fighting for her life. Soon enough, her mouth was sewn completely shut and her screams became muffled. Dominique passed out shortly after, as a result of choking on her own blood.

I got off of her, wiping off the blood from my hands with a baby wipe. I looked down at Dominique, and smirked in victory. I then wrapped the rest of the leftover sting around her neck tight, just to make sure. I got up, looking down at her. "Karma's a bitch, isn't it?" I asked rhetorically. I spit on her face before leaving the scene of the crime.  
I felt a psychedelic rush coarse through my veins. My first kill went far better than expected. I couldn't wait to get to my next victims, who were just at the Nimitz house.  
Thankfully, the others hadn't come home yet. In that time, I washed my hands and went up to my room, checking off Dominique's name, and began to think up a new strategy as to killing off the Nimitz Family.

I waited patiently for the others to come home, having a full strategic plan set into place in my head. "It's only a matter of time, now…" I reassured myself.  
Aldrick was the first one home, and for the first time, I was thrilled to know that he was here. That bastard will soon get what he deserves. "Jianna! Are you here yet? If you are, you better start on these dishes!"

"Okay, Aldrick~" I replied in a sing-song type voice. I had hidden Aldrick's favorite gun in a cupboard near the dishwasher, a place where Aldrick would never expect it to be. I walked on down to the kitchen with a chipper smile and began working on some of the dishes. When Aldrick wasn't looking, I stuck his gun inside my jacket. However, Aldrick noticed that something was off.

"You seem strangely happy today. What ever could be the occasion?" There was what seemed to be a hint of amusement or mocking in his voice. This made me angry, but I just kept calm.

"Oh, I'm just happy that school is out is all." I lied as I put away the dishes into the dishwasher.

The only reply that he gave was a subtle "Hm." He grabbed the mail that was his from the table and idly thumbed through it. He didn't hear the cupboard door open. Nor did he see the pistol in my hand. I walked up to him slowly, with the same maniacal grin on my face. I aimed the pistol straight at his head. "Looks like today will be your last day, Aldrick."

Before he could turn his head, a single shot rang through the silent and sleepy house. Blood burst onto the floor and through some of the wall as Aldrick slumped to the floor with a heavy, solid thud. I giggled to myself as the thought of a heavy potato sack falling down crossed my mind, which is exactly what Aldrick is like now. I smiled, and put away the gun back inside my jacket. Irma, Gunter and Waldo should all be coming back home from getting groceries by now. I grabbed a large frying pan, and waited inside the kitchen, hiding on the other side of the rush was beginning to fuel my every action, and not once did I ever deny the sweet feeling.  
A short while later, the door opened.

"Waldo, I don't understand why you buy so much unhealthy food." Irma said, walking into the house.  
"I only buy the good stuff!" Waldo responded with a chuckle.  
Gunter sighed, and from my place behind the counter, I could hear the hard bass blasting from his headphones. **  
**"Gunter, Turn that down! You'll go deaf!" Irma shouted at him. I quickly sneaked up behind him, and bashed him with the frying pan behind the head, causing him to go unconscious and fall to the ground, making Irma scream.  
I smiled, looking at Waldo and Irma. "Hello you two. How did the shopping go?"

"Jianna! What are you _doing_?!" Irma asked in terror.  
I swung the pan at Irma, making contact with the side of her head. She heard a crack, and Irma slumped to the floor near Gunter. Waldo had backed into a far corner of the room.  
"J-Jia, I-It's me, old Uncle Waldo! Y-you wouldn't hurt an old man w-would you? I-I'm your friend!" His voice was also filled with fear.

I smirked at him. "Of course... but not today. You didn't do anything for me. You just stood along the sidelines, not doing anything! You let Irma, Gunter and Aldrick surpass you to get to me! You're a sheep, Waldo. A lousy, lazy, good-for-nothing sheep." **  
**I went up to him, pulling out the pistol from before. Waldo froze when he noticed the gun. "No, Jia, Please, think of what you're doing! Ji-"  
Another shot rang through the house. Waldo slumped against the wall and slid down it, a trail of blood left smeared from the back of his head.**  
**"A sheep for my slaughter." I said after firing the shot. I set the gun on the table and looked back out at Irma and Gunter. It would be a matter of time before they would come to, so I went to the kitchen and took out a steak knife. I went up to Irma's unconscious body and began stabbing her repeatedly before gutting her. A few gurgles and what seemed to be a muted groan escaped Irma before she died. I moved to do the same thing to Gunter. Just as I was leaning over him, his hand shot out and grabbed me by the throat.

"You psychotic little bitch!" Gunter shouted.

I pulled away from him after a hard kick to the crotch.  
"So, you're still alive, huh? This should be fun." I said, holding the knife out in front of me. Gunter doubled over in pain, quickly recollected himself and threw a punch. I blocked it with the knife, effectively stabbing between his knuckles. Gunter cried out in pain as the serrated edge of the knife pulled out of the wound, leaving behind it a hideous gaping hole and bone shards.  
"Who would've thought you would be that stupid?!" I exclaimed.  
"You're fucking insane!" Gunter retaliated. He backed towards the stairs, holding his injured hand. I chased after him, and he soon took off running. I chased him up the stairs.  
"You can run, but you can't hide!" I shouted. Gunter ran into his room and slammed the door. With nothing to secure it, he leaned against it. I stopped outside the door and, with no warning to him, started stabbing through it.  
"Come On Gunter! I Just Want To Play!"  
"FUCK YOU!" Was his retaliation. I stabbed through the door again, effectively slicing Gunter's shoulder. With that, Gunter leapt forward. I burst into the room, and headed for the closet.

"I know you're in there, Gunter!" I stabbed through the door. Gunter held the door closed. After a few minutes of the handle jiggling and pounding on the door, I slowly moved away and walk out of the room. About five minutes later, Gunter slowly opened his bedroom door and moved out. He didn't see that I had quietly moved back up the stairs and stood outside his door, a heavy cooking pan in hand. I proceeded to beat him upside the head with the frying pan.

"You shouldn't have crossed me, Gunter!" With a muffled grunt, Gunter fell to the floor. I continued hitting him with the pan until I was sure he wouldn't get back up. I then brought the knife out of my pocket and gutted Gunter in the same way I did Irma.

I stood up the minute the light in his eyes dimmed out.  
I looked at his dead corpse, then took a look at the three dead bodies down below.  
I slowly giggled, which increased speed gradually, which then turned into laughing, which turned into full out cracking up. I did it! I actually did it! I killed the people that made my life Hell! I was the one responsible for their deaths! Me! _ME!_ You know the feeling I mentioned before? I'm in love with it! I can't live without it! I now know my destiny: a natural born killer.  
I looked over at the clock. It read 4:55 PM. I decided that I would take a shower, put on some fresh new clothes, packed my things in my suitcase, took some food from the kitchen, stole all the money in the house, and walked out the door with a letter to Jeff and Liu. I walked to their house and rang the doorbell, where Jeff and Liu's mom greeted me.

"Hello Jia!" She greeted me. "Have you come to spend some time with Jeff and Liu? I'm sure they will be thrilled to know you're here! Oh Boys!"  
She seemed oblivious to the suitcase and note I held in her hands. Guess some people were just constantly high on their own fumes.

"Umm, actually miss, I have to leave." I confessed, upset about leaving my two best friends. "I was wondering if I could see Jeff and Liu one last time before I leave?"  
"Oh you poor dear, of course you can! I'll call them down immediately! Jeff! Liu! Jianna Is Here! She wants to talk with you two!" She disappeared into the house as first Jeff than Liu bounded down the stairs.  
"Hey Jia! Wha-" Jeff noticed the suitcase just before Liu got to the door. He stared at it, confused. "Are you… going on vacation or something?"

I shook my head and looked up at the two. "N-no, Jeff... I have to leave for reasons that I'm not allowed to tell you... I'm really sorry... I really wish I could stay here, but I can't..." Instinctively, I hugged Jeff and wrapped my arms around him.

Jeff was both puzzled and shocked at what I had just said. "B-"But why? Why can't you stay with us? And why can't you tell us why your leaving?"  
"Yeah, why?" Liu asked.  
"I'm not supposed to tell you. Irma and Aldrick told me not to tell anyone." I said, almost about to cry that I had to leave my two only friends. Those tears were for them only. "I'm really sorry... but I can't tell you..."  
I let go of Jeff and looked up at him. I gave him the letter I made for him and Liu.  
"To remember me by." I explained, giving a photo of me to Jeff. "But who knows? We might see each other again..." I looked back over at the house, knowing that it would be a matter of time before the police showed up. I looked back again at Jeff and Liu, my two only companions. The only two that treated me with any kindness. "I'll try not to forget you two... You're my best friends..." I leaned over and pecked Jeff on the cheek before saying one final "Goodbye" and heading off to start my new life as a killer.

That's when my life of crime began. From that day on, I was a murderer. There was no turning back, especially when it became a part of me now. A part of myself, my identity, and my destiny. I killed people left to right, day and night, twentyfour seven. It became a daily routine for me, and I couldn't have felt any better. I've learned how to kill more efficiently, get the supplies I need for survival, and have learned to live on my own. It's been a few years now, and the killings keep escalaying. Who knows? Maybe I'll show up in your state, possibly your county, or even town. Whatever the case, just be ready. I'll be there for you.

My name is Jia, and I have done horrible things.

And I have absolutely no regrets.

P.S. Arianna Horenso, if you are reading this, I'm searching or you. You've taught me well mother, even if you hadn't realized it. I want to repay you somehow. I want us to be together again, to be a family. We can both be reunited again, I just know it. People wonder why how I knew how to kill off my victims. Well, it's all quite simple mother:

I learned it by watching you.


End file.
